


Warmth

by TheMadam



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: It's interesting to note L's decisions when he thinks you're asleep.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 312





	Warmth

It's nearing 4am by now, it has to be. You spent the last couple of hours reading in the bed before laying the book down across your chest. You had hoped that some reading would put you to sleep but found it near impossible this evening. When 2am rolled around you tried, desperately, to fall asleep. Laying your head to the side, a hand loosely propping it up and covering your face slightly. You've laid there like that for hours now, attempting to will yourself into slumber. Perhaps L's insomniac traits have worn off on you or maybe it's the seasonal depression. You know, that fun thing that mixes with your regular depression every winter. Not aided by the weather of outside.

It's cold in the city the two of you have been staying in. The snow has started to pick up almost as if it's attempting to silence the busy world that humans have made in the last hundred years or so. A quiet night made quieter by the lack of bustling in the streets below. 

You can't seem to will yourself to sleep so you decide to think about the progression of things with L in the last few weeks. He has now made it a point to occasionally roll his chair over to yours, ending with a gentle bump. He'll ask for your input on things, either telling you you're wrong or pondering your observations. Then he'll gently rest his head on your shoulder and ask you to do something else on your computer. Something more interesting to him or perhaps mindless video watching. Quiet videos of cute animals is your usual go to. It's blaring how much he enjoys your company now. How much he craves the physical affection that he's never tasted before. Yet, with you, you give it to him at a moments notice, unconditionally. And he has started lapping it up like he's starving. 

As your mind pictures all the soft touches the two of you have shared, you're faintly aware of a presence at your bedside. You decide not to move and pretend you've genuinely fallen asleep. Letting your breathing stay mellow and even, eyes gently closed as if lost in a dream. Shortly after the presence has appeared, you feel the book laying atop you get carefully removed. There's a soft noise as a book mark is placed into what you hope is your spot and then a closing of said book. You assume he has placed it on the bedside table. A louder than intended click fills the room and you make sure it doesn't stir you from your pretend slumber. You can feel the lack of light now. Even his laptop must be off. 

A soft shuffle is heard and a faint shudder. He must be freezing now that his heat has dispersed from sitting in that huddled position. You're not sure why he doesn't just turn on the heat so he can work longer. But then you consider it a bit as well as his curious behavior. You've fallen asleep countless times with the light on and a book across your lap, waking up exactly as you were the night before. This behavior is fairly new and you want to know where it is going to go. A moment later you feel his weight on the bed. 

L is as quiet as he can be as he crawls into your bed. There's two in this room, so it's interesting he has decided to get into yours if he is going to sleep. Usually he just conks out in his chair so when he awakes he can get back to it. You feel his body heat close in on you. Hardly a second later, there's a weight on your chest and a scent in your nose. His scent. It's a bit more musky than usual, but still clean. Still him. More purely him than the smell of him coming out of the shower and throwing on clean clothes. You let him situate himself a bit. He's not one for sleeping horizontally and you can tell he's desperately trying to be gentle about it all. Almost as if he doesn't want you to know he's doing this. It makes you wonder if he has done this before with you while you slept. 

A soft sigh seems to escape his lips as he makes himself comfortable. You lay there for a little while, unmoving, just to let him be. His hand has made its way to his mouth and you try not to chuckle. There's a stillness to the room. You know if you opened your eyes, all you'd see is a foggy sky illuminated by the city lights as the snow falls down. If it hasn't stopped by now, but based on the drop in temperature of the room, you doubt it. 

Just a few more moments longer do you wait patiently. He's not asleep and it amazes you he thinks you are. You debate what you want to do and decide to just go with it. A slight shift and your arm more comfortably wraps around him. You give him a gentle squeeze and pull the blankets up a bit more. He seems to stiffen just a bit at your actions, but you pay it no mind. Simply returning your arm around him under the covers and bringing your other to join it. You tangle your legs into his and twist your body a bit more for comfort. The two of you are now laying facing each other, L's head pressed to your chest. You lay your head atop his and nuzzle his hair with your nose, being sure to take all of his scent in. 

"It's freezing tonight." You whisper, almost inaudibly. L's only response is a soft nod of his head against you.

"I'll keep you warm..." You murmur against the top of his head. He slips an arm around you in return. The other seems to be wedged between the two of you and he just lets it be. If you could, you'd pull him into you more, but your bodies are already pressed together as much as possible. Instead, you opt for gently rubbing his back, alternating between that and back scratches. You've stopped biting your nails, finding other ways to deal with anxiety, just so you can give him the best scratches possible. A mild change he made a comment on recently. It made you smile, knowing he paid attention to that sort of detail about you. 

He shifts slightly, tilting his head up at yours. You look down at him in return. It's too dark to make out any features, but you can guess he looks very exhausted. It's been 3 days since he last slept. The longest you've been able to stay awake so far is 24 hours. You slide your hand from his back and rest it on his face. Your thumb seems to have landed on the corner of his lip and you feel him gently kiss it. It was almost unnoticable, but the shift of his mouth couldn't have been anything else. Now that you have a basic idea of where his face is, you lean down and give him a soft kiss on the nose. His eyelashes just barely brush your cheek as you move down to his lips. 

He meets your lips with his eagerly. Like he was desperate for your kisses. His movements are sluggish, showing his true exhaustion, but you can feel the emotions behind it. You slide your hand to the back of his head, grabbing the nape of his neck to pull him into you. Your legs give his a gentle squeeze in an attempt to get closer and he brings his up as if to cradle you. The kisses the two of you share are long, drawn out, and restless. This is what you mean by him lapping up your affection. When he is forthcoming with it, there's a sense of urgency. Like you may be taken from him at a moments notice. You slip your tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss. The faint taste of coffee and sugar is over powered by the taste of just him. His tongue meets yours occasionally, he still hasn't figured out French kissing yet, but you don't mind. 

You go to pull away for some fresh air, but his hand shoots up to your face, holding you in place. He's worth suffocating for a little while longer. When he pulls away, the two of you share a quiet gasp as the cool air hits your lungs. You spend a moment to catch your breath before he lets out a soft noise. Obligingly you lean down to kiss him a bit more. This time his exhaustion is more evident and he doesn't hold you down when you pull away again. You let your breath mingle with his until the sounds of his breathing even out. Sleep. It sounded so nice moments ago, but now you don't want to try. Sharing warmth and this moment with him is more delicious than rest. You place a kiss on his forehead before running your fingers through his hair. It almost instantly puts him into a deeper sleep or at least that's what you want to think. It's hard to imagine anyone not crashing after being awake for 72 hours. 

You lay there in the stillness. In the cold. Gently brushing and petting his hair, his back, his cheek. You watch him sleep despite not being able to really see his face. Just enjoying the knowledge that he is there with you, laying in your arms. It's silent save for his heavy breathing and soft snores as you admire him until a foggy dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm  
> Want affection lmao. Hope u liked sum good cuddle n kiss. L may be have come out mildly uke or summat. Idk, fam. That boye is touch starved as hell, I highkey feel like he'd be needy garbage once he built a bond like that w/ someone.


End file.
